Payback
by BeatleLover
Summary: Sakura had been recently cheated on by the legendary Sasuke Uchiha but ends up falling for the popular boy in school Drake. Will Sasuke get jealous? Will Sakura take him back? Read to find out!
1. Sakura Finds Out

**Oh yeah! My first chappy of **_**Payback**_**! please review!! I hope this story has a bit of popularity! Also, check out my sis's Harry Potter story, This CANNOT be happening,right? I hope you like my story!**

**

* * *

** I woke up to the sun's rays and covered my eyes with my hands,I jumped out of bed (hitting my face of course) and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dried my hair,tying it in a neat high ponytail,I covered myself with a towel and went inside my room,I put on a white T-shirt and a pair of short shorts and sneakers,I also put on a Yankees cap and I headed out the door,I loved doing my morning run before school.

I went to the school's running track and I also took spare clothes to change into when school starts (I'm such a genius!),anyways I ran 4 laps until I saw what made my heart crack,my mind throb with questions,my legs stop with realization and tears threaten to come out of my eyes,it was my boyfriend, Sasuke kissing Karin heavily like her lips were the last ones in the world,finally the tears slipped out and ran down my cheek and then I noticed something,Karin didn't close her eyes she was looking at me with a smirk plastered on her mouth while she was kissing him,.God she kissed him to make me jealous!

I dried my tears and looked at her,then I shouted loud enough for them to hear, "Well,Well looks like the whore is with the cheater,I am so shocked!" I said with sarcastic shock dripping from my tongue,then _he _looked back at me with shock,his mouth wide open,staring at me like he killed my mother and was hiding it from me.

After a few moments of staring,he stood up and walked away with Karin, leaving me there,all alone I went to a nearby bathroom and changed into my hot pink skinny jeans,a white shirt with pink designs and Nike sneakers,also I left my hair down making it wavy,I left the bathroom and went to school it was 6:50 so she still had time to meet up with her friends.

I ignored the whistles and statements,in fact one of them said "Hey! I need a girl to pleasure me somewhere and I think you're her" then he laughed with his friends so I walked up to him and kicked him where he wanted "pleasure" and walked away like nothing happened,leaving screaming in pain,after a few seconds of all the cat whistles something wrapped around my waist,I was about to punch him but it made all the whistling and statements go away so I could work with it for a few seconds.

But then when I turned to look at the person who was helping me get to class without killing someone and I was shocked it was _him_ I gathered up enough confidence to speak out his name,"Drake?" (A/N you thought it was SASUKE huh? HAHAHAHAAH!!) "Yes?" he asked me smoothly,"Why are you holding me like this?,don't you have any girl you want right now?" I asked,starting to feel comfortable around him,"Well,I saw the way guys treated you,so I decided to help you out,oh quick act that we're together" he said then he kissed my cheek to make it look real and boy it did,people started taking pictures and recording walking down the hallway,it was like we were at a movie premiere.

Then we finished looking at the future paparazzi,I came to my music class,"Thanks Drake,you really helped me out" I said smiling at him,"It's okay,oh man boys are starting to whistle,so we have to seal the deal" he said casually,"What do you me-" I was suddenly interrupted by his lips pressing against mines,I was surprised and suddenly got into it,and I put my arms around his neck,people started to take more pictures and then run to the news editing room,I ignored it and closed my eyes,after a few more second we split apart for air,"See you in lunch,Sakura" he said and waved at me before walking away,I couldn't wait to tweet about this and tell my friends! I would tell them in Music since the teacher lets us talk for a few minutes then we start doing the music,I opened the door (it faces her by the way) not only to see my friends staring at me hard,then smiling wide,"TELL. US. EVERYTHING!!!!!" Ino screamed then they carried me to my seat and started to bury me with questions.

"Was it good?"

"Is he great at kissing?"

"How did it feel like kissing him?"

"Do you think he likes you?" and so on,then I interrupted them and said "It was nothing! It was just to get the guys off my back",Then I started talking.

"It was GREAT"

"Great? you mean AMAZING!"

"It felt so good,like I was in heaven!"

"I'm not sure but I think there might be a possibility" I said,we started squealing,until the teacher said,"Haruno!,Hyuuga!,Kunai!,Yamanaka! Come and start the class off!" Kurenai said to us,we stood up and Hinata grabbed the bass,Tenten grabbed the drumsticks and Ino grabbed the guitar,I took the microphone and Hinata started here Bass intro.

**Snow ((Hey Oh)) by Red Hot Chili Peppers (RHCP)**

**Come to decide that the things that I tried**

**Were in my life just to get high on**

**When I sit alone come get a little known**

**But I need more than myself this time**

**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**

**And I do believe it, we rely on**

**When I lay it on come get to play it on**

**All my life to sacrifice**

**Hey oh, listen what I say, oh**

**I got your hey oh, now listen what I say, oh**

**When will I know that I really can't go**

**To the well once more time to decide on**

**When it's killing me, when will I really see**

**All that I need to look inside**

**Come to believe that I better not leave**

**Before I get my chance to ride**

**When it's killing me, what do I really need**

**All that I need to look inside**

**Come to believe that I better not leave**

**Before I get my chance to ride**

**When it's killing me do I really need**

**All that I need to look inside**

**Hey oh listen what I say oh**

**Come back andHey oh look at what I say oh**

**The more I see the less I know**

**The more I like to let it go hey oh**

**Wooooaaah**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**

**And it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field where all my tracks will**

**Be concealed and there's nowhere to go oh!**

**When to descend to amend for a friend**

**All the channels that have broken down**

**Now you bring it up**

**I'm gonna ring it up**

**Just to hear you sing it out**

**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**

**And I do believe what we rely on**

**When I lay it on**

**Come get to play it on**

**All my life to sacrifice**

**Hey oh listen what I say oh**

**I got yourHey oh listen what I say oh**

**The more I see the less I know**

**The more I like to let it go hey oh**

**Wooooaaah**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field where all my tracks will**

**Be concealed and there's nowhere to go**

**I said hey, hey yeah oh yeah tell my love now**

**Hey, hey yeah oh yeah tell my love now**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field where all my tracks will**

**Be concealed and there's nowhere to go**

**I said hey oh yeah oh yeah tell my love now**

**Hey yeah yeah ooh yeah**

We finished it off and the whole class suddenly started clapping,I suddenly remembered about Drake kissing so I fainted.

_**After School**_

I sat on the same spot where _they _kissed,then I started to think about the HUGE mistake I did by dating him,soon if got darker and I was so sullen my tears started to cry themselves,but then I dried I tears even though inside I was in agony.

* * *

**Yeah! the first chappie is done! I hope you review because if I get 3 reviews,I'll update! (I might even make a lemon!)  
**

**Happy Guitar Lady :)**


	2. The Rumor About Sakura

**Oh My God I am SO sorry! I literally made you wait a YEAR! So sorry… anyways here's my 2nd**** chappie of **_**Payback**_**! I'll update sooner than last time maybe like 3 days later since I have a test/interview to take to go to this top notch school.**

_Recap _

_We finished it off and the whole class suddenly started clapping,I suddenly remembered about Drake kissing so I fainted._

_**After School**_

_I sat on the same spot where they kissed,then I started to think about the HUGE mistake I did by dating him,soon if got darker and I was so sullen my tears started to cry themselves,but then I dried I tears even though inside I was in agony._

Suddenly it started raining and I got up. I knew this would happen anyways but I was too stupid to believe it. Getting up and grabbing my things I moved away from the track field and went inside for lunch since my free period was over. I headed to Lunch, _'Well I least I don't have to waorry about him anymore' _I thought, looking down on the ground suddenly I bumped into something and fell down on the hard concrete ground, I looked up not only to see Karin and her sluts around her.

"What do you want? You already have my ex-boyfriend!" I said, rubbing my head. She looked at me with feirce eyes and slowly sneered at me, she then grabbed my collar and put my face closer to hers "He's everything you've been talking about ever since he saw you kissing Drake! If this is your little plan to get him back it's SO not working!" She said, soon her sluts started nodding.

"Well, I don't want him anymore! You can take that jerk!" I shouted, she took a deep breath and let me go making me fall and make a loud thud, suddenly Sasuke came and Karin smiled and said "Hey snookums! Glad to see you! So want to have lunch together?" She said, her voice dripping with candy, spice and everything nice. I scoffed and stood up to walk away _before_ they started making out.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I walked to the track field where Karin would meet me for free period. Suddenly I saw her grabbing Sakura's shirt (by the collar) and hissing some words I was unable to hear but then Sakura started to say a few words herself and I slowly started to walk towards her, Karin must have noticed because when she turned around she was smiling and saying "Hey snookums! Glad to see you! So want to have lunch together?" Then Sakura stood up and walked away with a scoff.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I walked inside the building only to be muffled woth stares and whispers, I briskly walked to Ino ( TheGossip I call her) and asked "What's all this about?" "What's what?" Ino said, "All this whispering and staring at me! That's what!" I almost shouted. Oh No. I was freaking out so I had to do what my mom taught me to do when I got mad as a little child. '_Lions and tigers and bears, oh my. Lions and tigers and bears oh my. Lions and tigers and bears oh my.'_ I thought in my mind, I slowly started whispering it too. After I calmed down Ino grabbed my shoulders and then whispered in my ear "Someone said that you slept with Drake yesterday after school" Then she departed and shielded her ears with her hands, which was the right thing to do. I screamed and screamed until EVERYONE and I mean _everyone _was looking at me like I was growing 2 heads on my shoulder.

I ran to the girl's bathroom, not to cry but to do something I originally _wouldn't _do. Shoving the door open Karin and her sluts were putting on their fourteenth layer of lip gloss, acting like if nothing happened "It was you wasn't it? If you hate me just deal with it!" I shouted, she suddenly smirked "It's not my fault people will believe _anything _I say" She said, then she sashays away with her sluts and I was just angry, super angry so then I just slowly twisted a smirk on my lips because my idea was just coming to mind.

_Homeroom_

I was eagerly sitting in my seat waiting for the bitch to come. Everyone but Karin was in the room so what I planned was just _perfect_. Before the class started I heard my ringtone ('Bad Romance' By the way) and took it out to find out I got a text from Ino:

_**From:The-Yamanaka-Girl**_

_**To:The~Cherry~Knows**_

_Gurl y u so crazy all of sudden? U creppin me out, srsly! -_- _

I responded to Ino's text rapidly because I wanted to see the reaction to the little surprise she set out for Karin.

_**From:The~Cherry~Knows**_

_**To:The-Yamanaka-Girl**_

_Sorriez! It's cuz I hav a small surpriz 4 the bitch! She's so getting it_

I then put my phone in my pocket and calmed down. Suddenly the door opened and Karin stepped in, she was then drenched with a gallon of water and I stood and said "Wow! Look at that! The slut just got drenched!" I said, sitting down. It wasn't long until Karin was fuming into her seat staring bullets into my back (Yeah I noticed it) and then Kakashi Sensei walked into the room with his…_adult book_.

"Okay! I know I'm late but it's because there's was a old lady-" "Save it" I said putting my hand up, I already know what he was doing, and I didn't care. "You know I would give you detention but yeah, I'm just gonna, you know, save it" He said sitting down in his chair, "Anyways, The Native Americans discovered America and Christopher Columbus didn't blah blah blah just read and talk and don't disturb me" He said, the class soon erupted into conversation and talking.

I just sat there quietly, looking side to side and I slipped passed Karin and her sluts staring at me intensely and whispering to her posse, I just whipped out my iPhone and started texting like no tomorrow.

_I just this right now from Ami, Karin and she said that Karin is sleeping with Sasuke AND the guys from the newspaper committee! I saw her with my own eyes!_

I quickly put my phone away before anyone saw me texting (BTW, I sent it to everyone in the whole except for Karin & her bitches and Ino 'cause she knows already.) and expected for everyone to start chattering so Karin can at least catch on. It wasn't long until the voices started rising and then everyone stared at Karin. I put my hands on my lap and smirked , it was worth it. I got justice.


End file.
